User talk:Soviet SPETSNAZ
Article Format Article Name The name of the article Real World info-Info about the article in real life, including armaments, armor, combat efficiency, and other real world specifications and facts In-Game info-Info about the article in-game, including combat efficiency, physics, and other facts related to the article in-game. Note that some information may be fictional, but expect most of it to be real( ex.: Bradley APC fires TOW missile in-game; it also has one in real life). ONLY-UNIT DESCRIPTIONS Special Abilities Offensive: Defensive: Availability to Roles(only for Unit articles) *'Cost': *'Hit Points' *'Speed': *'Armor': *'Weapon Range': *'Line of Sight': History When and where this article was seen or shown, and a description of what the article was doing at that time. This must be followed in the meantime while I try to get some proper templates up and running. Images? Hi, I would just like to ask you guys if you could upload images of a T-80U on the T-80 Article.im really having difficulTy doing this because of policy rights and file image locations.stuff like this is really complicated for me. could anyone do it? it would really help Welcome First of, i'd like to welcome you to WICapedia. This wiki is still relatively new, and i'd appreciate any help you can give us. Now, for the images. You need to click Upload Image under the sidemenu to the left, then click Source-Filename and browse. Then, go through your files to the pic, click Ok, then click Upload. Don't worry about the Destination file name, that names itself automatically, but you can change it if you like, as long as you keep the part after the '.' there. ONI recon 111 16:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help ONI recon 111.It is greatly appreciated.Now I can start with uploading images to all unit articles. Templates, especially infoboxes, can be extremely difficult to make. I struggled making the nation/country one, so i got a friend to do it for me. If you want i can pass on a message to him asking about some other infoboxes. Also, i'd like to say what an excellent job you've done on WICapedia. With both myself and the other admin inactive, my reasons for educational ones, and his unknown, i think you've done excellent work, and thus, i will speak with SPARTAN-984, and see about giving you anti-vandal powers, aka Rollback. ONI recon 111 07:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Great job. As for the templates, my friend has been rather busy lately, but should have them done soon. Also, the wiki was made sometime last year, around abou August-September. Oh, by the way, I currently have the WIC ten day trial, so i'll be on it for the next few days; my name on it is ONI recon 111, and in about a month, i may have the full game. ONI recon 111 06:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Hello, Soviet SPETSNAZ. You asked if I have edited any templates. No, I haven't. What do you propose I do?Fire Eater 18:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, Soviet SPETSNAZ, got your last message. I'll give it a shot. I can't promise anything, but I will give it a try. I'll get back to you if I have any success. I'll try an event template first.Fire Eater 06:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Soviet. Just calling to let you know that tonight I will attempt to form a template. I haven't had time because college just started. Sorry about that. I can't promise that I'll succeed, but I will try to create one.Fire Eater 21:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Soviet, it's Fire Eater. When you are available, please help me with the battle template. I have a page labeled template:battle infobox am evidently having trouble creating a legit template. I could use your help on this, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.Fire Eater 00:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Soviet. Got your last message. Thank you for understanding. I have never created a new template so I don't have much clue how to finish this one. Thanks for your additional help. Keep me posted. This is a vital addition to the wiki.Fire Eater 19:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Soviet. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I like the world map addition you made to the World War III article. Is there any way I might help with the template issue we previously discussed?Fire Eater 23:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) World War III Map Hi, Soviet. A few recommendations I'd like to make regarding the map you made for the World War III article. First of all, very nice job with it. That's the kind of material we need. However, it might use some changes. For one, I recall Yugoslavia either being invaded by the Soviet Union or joining the Soviet side in the war. I think it was invaded, but even I am not entirely sure. Albania definitely fell. Also, Finland and Denmark were also occupied. Sweden was partially occupied. Finally, India may be an Allied nation, as it too was attacked by China. Just some facts to consider in case you ever choose to update it. I'm not criticizing you at all.Fire Eater 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Got your last message, Soviet. Yes, take all the time you need. I don't mean to rush you on anything. Do it at your own discretion. I do have a few more recommendations I just realized. I remember seeing prior to the New York mission that Cuba is, not surprisingly, on the Soviet side. They were invading the Bahamas, with the U.S. trying to hold them back. Also, Iran is also a Soviet ally because it was mentioned in-game by the general chatter that American forces were stationed there, too. Iran may or may not be occupied by the Allies. Also, Iceland was partially invaded, but the Americans stopped them. Maybe Iceland should be indicated as Soviet occupied or at least partially occupied. That's all for now. I'll keep you updated if anything else turns up. You take care.Fire Eater 00:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah I also forgot. North Korea is likely with China on this whole war. THAT'S all for now. I promise.Fire Eater 01:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hiya, Soviet! Been a while, huh? Listen, is there any specific issues or pages on WICapedia you'd like my assistance with? I'm still looking forward to expanding the database on the best Cold War game in recent memory!Fire Eater 22:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC)